


Wanting To Be

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, FTM Sam, Supportive Dean, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 Year old Sam Winchester confesses to Dean on what he wants to be-  a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I will be posting a new part every week but I currently have low hours of work so I decided to post one all this week unless something comes up so...hear is the next part. Remember to comment!

John had been gone since Monday, it was Thursday now and Sam was currently watching a episode of  _ Gundam _ on the television in the motel room the three was staying at. Dean was sitting next to Sam, reading a book about mythology out of boredom. _Gundam_ was not his thing in the slightest, so he hardly payed attention to the screen.

 

“Dean?” Sam piped up, causing the older to look at the younger.

 

“Yeah Sammy?”

 

“I…” Sam glances up at Dean, slightly nervous. “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My body doesn’t fit.”

 

“Your….” Dean frowned. What did Sammy mean by that?

 

“My body doesn’t fit me, it's not a boy’s body.”

 

“What do you mean by that Sammy?”

 

“I’m a boy!” Sam finally burst as he looked up into his brother’s eyes. “I’m a boy Dean, why am I in this body?!”

 

“Shh, sh, calm down Sammy.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him into his chest. 

 

“I’m a boy Dean, I really, really am.” sniffed Sam as he curled in his brother’s hold. Dean looked down at the top of Sammy’s head and bit his lip. His first thought was that this was a phase, but seeing Sam so upset because of the whole body thing…

 

“Sammy, look at me.” Dean told him. He watched as Sammy slowly looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “Listen to me, okay? You are you, your body doesn’t make up for who you are, your mind and soul does. If you're Sammy, my little brother, than that’s what you are.” Dean saw Sam’s eyes light up at that.

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Yeah Sammy.” Dean smiled and pulled his little brother closer.

  
Now, all they need is to tell their father- which was better said than done.


End file.
